


A Legacy (All but in Blood and Name)

by Soldier24



Series: Bits & Pieces [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters briefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldier24/pseuds/Soldier24
Summary: Good men die, monsters live on and on and on, but they did some good in the world and it echoes in the smallest things.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Bits & Pieces [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976725
Kudos: 8





	A Legacy (All but in Blood and Name)

No one warned him.

No one prepared him.

He has his father's stubborn pride, but it's his mother's heart that gives him trouble. He fells in love so easily. Falls and falls and falls.

Maybe if he'd never met Gabriel, he'd have kept falling for eternity. But his mother's unsteady heart and his father's stubborn pride bore something new, something that's his.

A heart that loves and loves and loves. A simple pattern of three that never ends. Spiraling one into another.

And every time Jack thinks he's ready to move on, ready to step away from the heartache and pain something new of the world echoes all that Gabriel was. 

Jesse McCree's face on the news. His bounty climbing higher somewhere out in the southwest for a crime he almost certainly didn't commit and for many more that he most certainly did. 

And Jack's old pride rears its head, is born anew as he stares at the man that is Gabriel's son in all but name and blood.

But names and blood mattered little to them. Mattered little to the Reyes as a whole to start with. The few times he went home with Gabriel for leave, they embraced him as theirs. Occasionally took in Ana and her family, Rein, and the odd other member. All in the early days. When the war happened at their doorstep and not inside their home, inside their hearts and head.

He patches himself up, throws on a jacket that Gabriel would call tacky and pushes forward, a punishing pace as he rushes into a future where he can look Gabriel in the eyes and meet him as an equal once more.

Good men die, monsters live on and on and on, but they did some good in the world and it echoes in the smallest things.

Lena in London.

Genji in Nepal.

Brigette coming of age with Reinhardt at her side, as her shield.

Angela, pushing forward with her research and work. Another side of the angel they knew first and foremost as Mercy.

Winston and Athena. The last bastions of all that once was and can never be again.

The dead sleep on and the world spills forward. The fall of Overwatch and Zurich does not bring it to its knees.

And it has to be enough. It must be enough. ("It isn't, Jackie, you know better.")

The shadows rise. Darkness slips into the cracks of the world. "Or perhaps you see better now that you're blind than you ever did with those pretty blue eyes of yours," his ghost murmurs, Gabriel's face slowly fading into the dark but his voice a familiar song. 

A Reaper. 

Bolder than before, working almost exclusively with Talon, with Doomfist and what has become of their once beloved Amélie.

The light lives on, flickering, but the shadows haunt their steps. Threatening to all but drown it out. And if he's nothing more than a foil to the Reaper that ghosts from Talon mission to Talon mission, than well- With Jack Morrison dead, he's good at playing the part. 

The last thing Soldier expects to find in Giza is the whiz of a familiar shot, the call of a familiar voice.

 _"Ana."_ Gabriel's voice is as surprised as his own, heart pounding when they first come face to face and she stands at the fullness of her height. 

"Get in there Jack!," She shouts with one fist in the air and Jack lunges without thinking at the Reaper of a man.


End file.
